


Pot Kettle Black

by aqua_vitae



Series: Who Should You Watch Fireworks With? [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, This is for you if you like reading stories without plots, or if you want to read something that you will definitely forget about after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/pseuds/aqua_vitae
Summary: I think we have known each other for too long. I don't feel as comfortable in anyone's presence as I do in yours. You say of all the people in the world I am special like no other, and I only want you to truly think that way.This is awful - I think I am are becoming more and more alike you in all sorts of ways.Prequel to Who Should You Watch Fireworks With?





	Pot Kettle Black

**Author's Note:**

> This has no storyline whatsoever and I'm apologizing for it in advance  
> What you are about to read is a messy collection of random things that pop up in my mind when I think about them

  Taeyong can’t believe he’s doing something that only happens in a 90’s drama. He throws the pebble at Yuta’s window, grimacing as it makes a jarring sound on contact with the glass.

  A few moments later the window opens. “Psst,” Yuta beckons him, and Taeyong climbs up frantically because, truthfully, he has never done anything of the sort. Yuta grabs his arm and helps him in, and Taeyong almost drop rolls onto the hardwood floor if not for him.

  “Ugh,” he says when he recovers, “Never again.” He brushes off his clothes, grimacing.

  “You wouldn’t do that again?” Yuta asks, batting his eyelashes deliberately.

  “Stop it, I would,” Taeyong says, squishing his cheeks with one hand. “I almost ran into the security guard.”

  Yuta laughs heartily as if it weren’t the middle of the night. “But you didn’t, that’s what matters.” He lowers the blinds and sidles up to Taeyong. “I miss you.”

  “Okay.”

  “Aren’t you going to say anything else?”

  “No, since you’re not making me welcome here.”

  Yuta flicks on the table lamp and rolls his chair towards Taeyong. “Have a seat then,” he says, “How do you want me to show you hospitality? Have you eaten yet? I don’t have food though.”

  He snorts when Taeyong falls heavily into the chair. “You’re not wearing your slippers,” Taeyong says, directing him with his foot. “Go back to bed.” Taeyong clicks his tongue when Yuta chooses to sit himself in his lap instead, lifting his feet off the floor.

  “There, mom,” Yuta whispers, snuggling into Taeyong and closing his eyes when he cradles him like a baby.

  “Are you really not sleepy?” Taeyong asks, and Yuta shakes his head. “Does that mean a yes or a no?” Yuta shakes his head again, this time with the hint of a smile on his lips. Taeyong sighs and holds him closer. Yuta had messaged him to come over, that he can’t sleep, but Taeyong thinks it’s all a fraud.

  “Where’s Doyoung?” He asks, seeing the other empty bed across the dormitory. It doesn’t look like it’s been slept in.

  Yuta’s eyes fly open. “You’re asking about him, and not me,” he says, pretending to be offended, but he answers anyway. “I think he’s out with Jaehyun, or something.”

  Taeyong sighs again, and he doesn’t know why he’s so exasperated either. Maybe it’s because of Yuta’s antics, maybe it’s because he can’t say ‘no’ to him, he doesn’t know. He opts to drag Yuta to the bed and dump him on the sheets. “Time to sleep,” he says, “It’s really late.”

  Yuta crawls under the blankets obediently. “Your clothes are in the second drawer,” he says, yawning, and Taeyong _knew_ Yuta can’t stay up for long. He changes into a tank top and basketball shorts, kicking his shoes to the door. Yuta rolls to one side of the bed to make room for him, even though they both know it’s never enough.

  Taeyong settles down, and Yuta slips his legs in between his. Yuta sighs comfortably, leeching warmth from Taeyong. Taeyong, on the other hand, grits his teeth. “Why are you so cold all the time?” he asks, and Yuta presses his foot on his calves playfully. Taeyong pulls him closer, wrapping Yuta up in his arms even though he really can’t. Taeyong and Yuta are the same height, but he acts so much like child sometimes it is hard for Taeyong to think of him that way.

  Yuta hums happily. “I miss you,” he says sweetly, nuzzling into Taeyong’s neck. “Kiss me.” Taeyong looks into Yuta’s eyes, dark and pretty. He meets his lips briefly and pulls back, earning an annoyed whine from Yuta.

  “I wish you were like this all the time,” Taeyong says, “Not only when we’re alone.” Yuta purses his lips, bringing his hand to Taeyong’s cheek.

  “You don’t need to be so nice to everyone either.” Yuta scrunches up his nose. “You can… take a break.”

  Taeyong rests his forehead on Yuta’s and smiles. _Every time_ , he thinks. They will never change. It is fine though, because they have each other. Sometimes he finds himself unable to understand why Yuta is so adamant on having such a tough exterior, but when he looks at himself, he is as stubborn as he is.

  He likes to take care of people, he doesn’t want to be selfish. But people are born selfish, and Yuta happens to be his only outlet. He will make Yuta cry knowing for a fact that he will come back to him, and for that he is guilty. It doesn’t stop him, because he likes the way Yuta is all soft and pliant and accepting when he’s with him, even though it might not show in front of other people.

  Taeyong runs a hand through Yuta’s hair, and Yuta leans into his touch. “What are you going to do if I make you really upset?” He finds the need to ask. Yuta narrows his eyes, and shifts so that his legs are dangerously close to Taeyong’s private parts.

  He grins mischievously. “Guess,” he says.

  “You’ll kick my balls.”

  “Yes.” Yuta laughs and throws his arms around Taeyong, and Taeyong buries his face into his neck.

  “You’re so fucking adorable,” he says, his voice muffled.

  “I literally just said I’m going to kick your balls,” Yuta mumbles.

  “Be honest,” Taeyong says, “What would you do?”

  “What would _you_ do if I made you upset?” Yuta asks him instead. He waits expectantly for an answer, and Taeyong doesn’t look for an excuse to lie.

  “I’d get mad at you,” he says, nibbling at the shell of his ear. “Really, really mad.”

  “I know,” Yuta says, “You-”

  “But I’d hate myself if it makes you upset as well.” Taeyong pulls back to look Yuta in the eyes. “I’ll get mad at myself for getting mad at you. And if you cry… dude, I’m never going to be able to hold anything against you. It’s a vicious cycle, Yuta. Negative feedback loop, did you learn that?” Of course he did. It’s part of Yuta’s favourite subject that he doesn’t even study.

  “You just want to see me cry,” Yuta concludes in two seconds.

  Taeyong hesitates. “Yes,” he says. He doesn’t want to lie to Yuta about anything. “I know you think crying is stupid, but it’s- every time you do, I feel like I’m important.”

  Yuta makes a short sound of laughter and his eyes are half lidded. “Don’t underestimate yourself,” he say, his voice barely audible. “I have cried so many times for you I don’t even remember everything.”

  “When it comes to you I don’t matter to me,” he whispers, looking at Taeyong and smiling. He doesn’t know if it’s his imagination, but he thinks he hears a teasing note in Yuta’s words.

  Taeyong cups his face in his hands and sighs. “I… I’m going to admit I like hearing you say that,” he says, “But you should always think of yourself before other people, Yuta.”

  “Do you put me first?”

  “I do.”

  “Good,” Yuta says, never breaking eye contact. “Then we’re even.”

  “What’d you do?” Taeyong asks again, not giving up.

  Yuta searches his face and purses his lips. “Taeyong,” he starts, “I won’t be able to do anything.”

  Taeyong strokes his hair. “You can maul me,” He says, and Yuta is taken aback.

  “That’s terrible, Taeyong.” He laughs, bewildered by his suddenly violent answer.

  “I hope… I never make you unhappy.” Taeyong laughs awkwardly after he says it, embarrassed by how sappy it sounds.

  Yuta grins and rolls onto his back. “I’m sorry, though,” he says, looking up at the ceiling.

  “Why?” Taeyong asks, lacing their fingers together.

  “That I have to go back to Osaka.”

  There is a pregnant pause between them. “I’ll find you there,” Taeyong says finally. “It’ll be fine. Really.”

  “I’m sorry I didn’t agree for us to be together.” Yuta says, turning back to him. Only then do they realize their position. They are in the same bed, their noses almost touching, but they are nothing but boys who know nothing but care for each other a little too much. _Not even… is this how I should say it…? Boyfriends?_

  “It’s- fine.”

  “It’s so hot today,” Yuta complains, changing the topic instantly.

  “But your hands and feet are still cold,” Taeyong points out. “I think you might want to see a doctor, I don’t know, for traditional medicine? Acupuncture? Do those work?”

  “Calm down, Taeyong. I’m not going to faint anytime soon.”

  “I never said I thought you would- ”

  Yuta pulls out an amulet from beneath his pillow and hands it to Taeyong. “Huh?” Taeyong asks, confused. Yuta sits up and Taeyong follows suit, both of them obviously not trying to sleep anymore.

  “It's an omamori,” Yuta says quietly, which is uncharacteristic of him. “It’s for you.”

  “What does it do?” Taeyong asks curiously.

  “It’s a lucky charm,” Yuta says. Taeyong runs his thumb over the small embroidered characters on the surface.

  幸福を祈る。

  “You can only keep it for one year, though,” Yuta says.

   _If you are back by my side within a year, I will never need this again._ Of course, Taeyong doesn’t say it out loud. For one, it is too sappy to the point where it is vomit-inducing. And secondly… _well, I know it’s not going to happen. It’s all wishful thinking._ Taeyong doesn’t believe that these things can keep him safe. But he does believe in the rush of adrenaline when he thinks of Yuta and the warm current coursing through his veins when he knows Yuta thinks of him. He winds the string loop on the amulet around his finger, closing it in his palm.

  “Can I keep you for more?”

  Yuta flicks Taeyong’s nose, scrunching up his own. “Ew.” Taeyong gives him a wounded look, and he closes his eyes in exasperation.

  “ _Will_ you, then?” Yuta asks. “If I say I’m yours.”

   _We’re both desperate for anything_ , he thinks. Perhaps it’s why they are so honest today. Yuta feels Taeyong nudge his leg with his. Taeyong shuffles closer and crowds him to the wall. “Yuta.” His voice is deep and it sends a shiver down Yuta’s spine. “I’d die to have you.”

  Yuta smiles lightly. Taeyong is the best person to get reassurance from. There is no holding back in his words, and he touches Yuta as if he is the most important thing in the world.

  “Let me know when you come back,” Taeyong says, “I’ll pick you up at the airport, and maybe you can stay at mine. Or maybe I’ll look for you in Japan, when I go to Osaka.”

  Yuta simply stares at him, smiling lightly. “Don’t be like this, Yuta,” Taeyong says. “I’m going to see you again.”

  “Let’s hope so,” he whispers.

  “I promise, Yuta, really,” Taeyong reaches for Yuta’s hand and forcefully links their pinkies, making Yuta huff out a small laugh. “I mean it.”

  “Go to sleep,” Yuta says, closing his eyes. It doesn’t matter if he says something wrong now. It’s all or nothing. “Lee Taeyong, I don’t know if I love you. But- but I can’t wait until one day when I roll over in the middle of the night and find you there, so I think- I think I love you.”

  “I think I want to grow old with you,” Taeyong replies, watching as Yuta relaxes. “No, really. I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes.”

  When Yuta doesn’t answer, Taeyong places a hand on his cheek. “Nakamoto Yuta,” he says, “I’ll never give you up. One day I’m going make you mine. I don’t care what people think. I don’t care for anybody else.”

  Yuta smiles, patting his arm. He doesn't open his eyes to look at him, but he takes Taeyong hand. “Go to sleep, Taeyong,” he says, feeling Taeyong’s breath on his skin, so warm the summer night feels like a frosty winter gale biting at his the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck. A shiver runs down his spine, and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the imaginary temperature, or because of sheer anticipation. He hugs Taeyong’s arm closer to his chest. “I already know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omamori: A Japanese amulet commonly sold at Shinto shrines


End file.
